Running from the Enemy
by swimmergirlshalom
Summary: The davenports are split into 3 locations each while they work on a master plan to defeat krane permenantly. (more shows than are published on summary)
1. Prologue

I **have a few stories i want to share but in honor of tkdp's new story disney high i am posting one of my "mega fanfics" all though i do use more than just disney and disney xd.**

 **Before i tell the story here is the list of shows i will be using. Although knowing all the shows and movies is perfered the only thing you need to have seen is lab rats:**

 **TV shows**

 **Lab rats (of course)(early season 3 including a nonevil marcus)**  
 **Liv and maddie**  
 **Jessie**  
 **Kickin it**  
 **My babysitter's a vampire**  
 **Dog with a blog**  
 **Wizards of waverly place**  
 **Good luck charlie**  
 **I didn't do it**  
 **Girl meets world**  
 **Lightning point**  
 **H2O just add water**  
 **Mighty med**  
 **ANT farm**  
 **Hannah montana**  
 **Shake it up**  
 **Austin and ally**  
 **KC undercover**

 **Movies**

 **Lemonade mouth**  
 **Standing ovation**  
 **Minor details**  
 **Zapped**  
 **Girl vs monster**  
 **Radio rebel**

 **I'm sorry if i forgot anything.**

 **Wow that was a very long intro!**

 **Without further ado... the story!**

Donald's pov

" family meeting!" i called ringing the bell.  
" you know you don't have to ring the bell every 5 minutes right?" bree exclaimed.  
" oh just give old donny a break." douglas said.  
" thanks douggy" i thanked.  
Everyone sat down in the living room.  
" is this about how we need to give chase stilts?" adam asked.  
" adam no; and be nice to your brother."  
" oh fine. But consider the idea."  
Chase rolled his eyes at adam.  
" i bet we all think krane and S1 got too close yesterday." i started  
" yea. They put me on crutches!" leo said.  
" plus marcus broke his right arm." bree added.  
" exactly. Remember how i said i would do something."  
Everyone nodded. " well i have a plan and i already have it mapped out."

* 1 day earlier *

Krane's pov

"Finally those davenport's will be ruined! No one can stop me now!" bing! I picked up my phone and answerd it. " hi mother. No i'm not being a bad boy. Bye." i hung up the phone and sat down. This is going to be a very long day.

Bree's pov

" i'm so excited that the cheer squad is having their yearly sleepover at my house!" i exclaimed.  
" we know! Don't you think we've heard the 10 million times you've said that!" chase exclaimed.  
" oh it can't be that bad"  
Everyone turned and looked at me. They all nodded.  
" fine. I'll quiet down. But remember-"  
" stay out of the room and don't embarrass me." they finished the sentence in perfect sinc.  
Ding dong! The doorbell rang.  
" ok. Their here . And remember-"  
" stay in the lab. We get it"

I was about to open the door when suddenly i started worrying. What if a mission alert comes up? What if a monkey attacks me from behind? What if a monkey attacks me from behind when i get a mission alert? What if i sleepwalk in the middle of the night and put on 's daven cream? I shivered. I then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"welcometobreedavenportsmansionhometothedavenportshelpyourselftosomesnacksandputyourstuffinthelivingroomourrefreshmentsare-"

" bree! Slow down and take a breath" caitlin said stopping me mid sentence.  
" where are your brothers?" she asked. "um...um...um...their...um...um-"  
" we're right here!" they said.  
" i told you guys to stay in the-"  
" we're just trying to help. Chase overheard your conversations with his biona-hi! I didn't see you guys there" leo said. " what's a biona-hi?" one of the girls asked.

Leo's pov

I nearly exposed their secret. I felt a gush of wind and a deep voice said " and we meet again"  
Please don't be...oh it is.  
" krane. What do you want?" i said fuming with anger. " do you know this guy?" one of the girls asked.  
" yes. Bree bring them to the lab." i said. She supersped them down to the lab while adam, chase, marcus, and i held off krane and S1. I was stuck with S1 again while adam chase, and marcus got to fight krane. I was running over to attack S1 when i tripped. My left ankle was in so much pain and i couldn't stand up. Krane walked over to marcus and snapped his right arm. He also threw adam and chase across the room. 30 seconds later they geo leaped out and were gone.

Marcus's pov

My arm throbbing with pain. I miss being android. Being human does have some perks too though. Douglas took me and leo to the hospital. Tasha stayed home with adam, bree, and chase. She gave adam and chase some ice for their head. Davenport memory wiped all the girls then sent them home

*Back to present day*

Chase's pov

What does he mean he has a plan? This doesn't make sense. Mapped out? Huh?  
" i have called many different cites. They volunteered to house us while we hide from krane." stated.  
" I'll go with chase, adam goes with bree" leo said.  
" aw, i wanted bree's speed" adam whined.  
" adam, your with bree." i said.  
" oh yeah, so never mind." adam answered.  
" no guys. This is too dangerous. All of you will be on your own including us." said.  
" what do you mean, on our own?" i asked confused.  
" we will all be sent to different locations. I will send you the coordinates for your location."  
" exept for bree, how do we get from 1 location to the next quickly?" leo asked. pulled out 8 necklaces with a mini helicopter on each.  
" mini metal necklaces? Okay so we have man jewelry now." i said.  
" and female!" bree exclaimed. "Come outside" he said. We all walked outside to the open field.  
" push the windshield of the copter down. Press the button inside. Quickly set your necklace on the ground." explained to us. A few seconds later each of us had our own portable high speed helicopter.  
" the copter can fly through anything, even the ground. Plus it is self driving" stated.  
" nice!" adam said.  
" here are the coordinates for your locations."

 _ **List of locations**_

Adam

1\. Winsconsin. Karen Rooney. (Liv and maddie)  
2\. New York. Jessie Ross. (Jessie)  
3\. Seaford. Rudy Galespi. (Kickin it)

Bree  
1\. Whitechapel. Sarah Fox. (My babysitter's a vampire)  
2\. California. Ellen Jennings. (Dog with a blog)  
3\. New york. Theresa russo. (Wizards of waverly place)

Chase

1\. Denver. Amy Duncan. (Good luck charlie)  
2\. Illinois. Lindy Watson. (I didn't do it)  
3\. New York City. Topanga Matthews. (Girl meets world)

Leo

1\. Lightning Point. Olivia Mitchell. (Lightning point)  
2\. Australia. Cleo Sertori. (H2O)  
3\. Atlanta. Horace Diaz. (Mighty Med)

Marcus

1\. San Francisco. China Parks. (Ant farm)  
2\. Malibu. Robbie Ray Stuart. (Hannah montana)  
3\. Chicago. Georgia Jones. (Shake it up)

Donald

1\. Arizona. Olivia White. (Lemonade mouth)  
2\. Atlantic City. Joei DeCarlo. (Standing ovation)  
3\. Miami. Ally Dawson. (Austin and ally)

Douglas

1\. Iowa. Paige Browne. (Minor details)  
2\. Los Angeles. Jeannie Stephens. (Zapped)  
3\. Montana. Juliette Lewis. (Girl vs monster)

Tasha

1\. Washington dc. Kira cooper. (KC undercover)  
2\. Seattle. Tara Adams. (Radio rebel)  
3\. Portland. Mel Bernstein. (Crash and bernstein)

" new york!?" bree exclaimed. " who is adam davenport's location coordinates?" adam asked. " adam, that's you." i told him. " no, im adam davenport not adam davenport's location coordinates." we all rolled our eyes. " what?" he asked. We shook our heads. " Nothing adam, nothing." i said. "Okay. At this time we need everyone in their helicopters ready for depart" davenport called out.  
" do you have to do that pilot thing?" douglas asked. " just get in!"  
" alright fine." i got in my helicopter and pressed the button labled 1. I guess im off to denver.


	2. Adam, Liv and Maddie

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!**

 **TKDP- thanks for the encouragement and being favorited! Mighty med is one of my top 2 favorite shows (next to lab rats). Your story is great!**

 **Maleah D- again thanks for the encouragement! It helps me write the next chapter(s)!**

Adam's pov

I got in my helicopter. There are so many buttons. Although i'm suprized it doesn't have Davenport's face on it. I pressed the button labeled 1. The word wisconsin flashed on the windshield. The copter suddenly lifted off the ground. 1 minute later i landed in front of a house. I then hopped out and the helicopter turned back into the necklace.

Ding dong! I rung the doorbell. A woman answered the door. " oh you must be adam. Come on in!" i walked in and sat on a red couch.

" i'm Karen Rooney. So adam. Tell me a little bit about yourself" she said.

" i love lifting heavy stuff and punching my brother. How much about me did Davenport tell you?"

" nothing much. Only that your the oldest of the 5. And why did you call your dad Davenport?"

" um...well...he...he loves himself so much he wants us to call him that. Yeah that's right. Of course he is my real dad. Nothing suspicious here."

I got so nervous i didn't know what to do. I was still sitting on the couch with when my phone beeped. MISSION ALERT was across the screen. I pressed my phone up againsed my chest hoping she wouldn't see. Luckly the beeping could only be heard by me, chase, bree, leo, marcus, Davenport, Douglas, and Tasha.

" what do you have on your phone?" she suddenly asked.

" wait. You can hear it?" i was so nervous. If she can hear it then there is a glitch in the system.

" hear what? I just noticed you were holding your phone near your chest." i sighed in relief. The chest though was a bad move.

" oh i just...ooh. Nice babe." a bonde hair girl with the prettiest curls walked into the room.

" hi. Im liv." the blonde haired girl said.

" im adam."

" mom, is my space werewolf costume already on set?" liv asked.

" I didn't know it was halloween? They must have changed halloween to july." i exclaimed.

" its not halloween. She stars in the movie. Oh liv. Did i tell you and maddie we were having a guest."

" no..."

" well adam is our guest and will be staying in the extra bedroom."

" we don't have an extra bedroom."

" then he can share joey's. They seem alike. Anyways why does joey have an extra bed?"

" in case one if his baseball friends wants to sleep over."

" he has friends?!"

" exactly. well. Im off to set" liv said. As she walked to the door another blonde haired girl walked in on crutches.

" hi liv. Are you off to set?" the other blonde asked.

" yeah. How's your knee feeling?"

" better"

"good" the 2 girls hugged and liv left. The other girl sat down on the couch.

" mom? Who is this?"

" this is adam. Adam will be a guest here for... how long?"

" depends. I can't say what it depends on though."

" well adam, this is maddie, the other twin." ding dong! The doorbell sung.

" um maddie. Were you expecting guests?"

" no" I'm curious who it is. Maybe I'll meet their friends.

" i'll get it" i said. As i opened the door i saw a familiar face.

" bree? What are you doing here?"

" Davenport sent out the mission alert 10 minutes ago! The others used their helicopters and are already at the mission site. I finally just came to get you!"

" sorry Karen Rooney was interviewing me."

" how much did you say"

" not much"

" fine. Lets go."

Bree looked around and supersped away to the mission site.

The mission site was a wreck. It looked like an earthquake hit. Trash covered the ground and there was blood everywhere.

" bree, what happened?" i asked my voice filled with fear.

" I...I don't know. It wasn't like this when i left." she answered

" wait. Where are marcus, chase, and leo?"

" i don't know. But i can tell their in danger and need help now"

" ok let me get a chicken sandwich then we can find them!"

" we're going to use a chicken sandwich as bait?"

" no i'm just starving"  
Wow she does not get me.

" what part of now do you not understand? Come on!"

" fine" i said finally giving in. When bree makes up her mind there's no stopping her.

With our gps locations off they are very hard to find. Plus bree's super speed would make noise and leave a trail so we had to walk.

As we walked we heard a shuffling noise coming from a bush. Bree used her invisibility to hide us.

Suddenly to me and bree's shock a gang of about 20 raccoons each carrying a piece of something not visible from us ran out from behind the bush.

As bree turned off her invisibility she yelled. " ugh it's just a bunch of heartless raccoons. Is that our mission gear?!"

Just then chase, marcus, and leo ran by out of breath.

Not processing me and bree's arrival chase, as usual, gave us jobs but forgot one thing.

" leo, marcus, find our mission gear, adam, bree, clean up the mess, I'll...oh...adam, bree we're still at the mission site and you are seeing things" chase said with jazz hands.

" nice try but i told you to stay at the mission site! By the way what is that mess?!" Bree exclaimed obviously annoyed.

" that was the raccoons. They kept jumping in and spilling the trashcans."chase answered.

" that explains that but what about the blood?"

" what blood? Oh that."

Chase walked over to a bush and pulled it up using his molecular kenisis.

It revealed hundreds of jars of strawberry jam. Lots of raccoons were eating the jam. It was spreaded everywhere.

" mmm jelly..." i said looking at the mounds of jam. I got onto my hands and knees and started eating the jelly.

" aw gross! Adam!" bree exclaimed when she saw me.

" oh. Do you want some?" as i said that i pulled out 2 jars of strawberry jam and handed them to bree.

She stepped back as she yelled  
" gross!"

" guys quiet!" i'm getting a call from Douglas!" leo suddenly shouted. " I'll turn i _t on speaker."_

 _As we turned it on speaker we heard 2 voices on the other end._

 _" i am awesome!" said Davenport._

 _" no! I'm more awesome!" replied Douglas._

 _"I made davenport industries a success!"_

 _" that's because you kicked me out!"_

"QUIET!" leo yelled.  
" you called me, tell me what you WANT!"

 _" oh yeah. The mission alert was set off by a animal. I think it was a raccoon. You guys can go to your host family." douglas said_

 _" oh yeah. The mission alert was set off by a animal. I think it was a raccoon. You guys can go to your host family." Davenport repeated_

 _" i just said that!"_

 _" i kn_ ow _but they want to hear my voice more than yours."_

 _" not true!"_

 _" yeah it-"_

Leo hung up the phone

" now that was pleasant " he said.

" yep. Normal Davenport and douglas." chase replied.

We were all quiet. A creepy kind of quiet.

Finally breaking the silence marcus asked " what time is it?"

" about 8:15. Why?" leo answered.

" because i told my host family i would be back by 8 o'clock sharp. I gotta go! Bye guys."

We all pulled off our necklaces and left.

When i returned to the rooney house came in with pizza.

" where were you! The rest of us ate already!"

" i was doing...stuff." (A/N- "stuff" is my favorite word!)

" yeah. Sure. You were doing stuff. Well here's your pizza. Go watch tv with parker and joey."

" ok"

Parker and joey were watching a show called 'the future: an alien invasion'. Best show ever!

" hey guys i'm gonna watch too" i said.

" awesome! Come sit down." parker answered.

The night was the best night of my life. Multiple video games, tv shows and movies, but it still felt empty and lonely without my family. I'm with this family that i have never met the dad. That i have met the twins and the mom once, and had to play the name game to know parker and joey.

When i went to go to bed i pulled out my bionic regulator blanket. And instead of thinking about llamas wearing a ski jacket while riding a surfboard my mind was filled with loneliness.

 **How was that? I know that last part was a little sad. Personally I thought the raccoon part was funny. Please review!**


	3. Bree, My Babysitter's a Vampire

**OMG! I am so sorry it's been so long! My phone broke and I couldn't post until it was fixed! So sorry!**

 **Before I start I have something to say. Each chapter is a new day. Wow. Not trying to rhyme.**

 **TKDP- glad you like my raccoons. I wanted to put something before I put Adam's line. Thanks for reviewing!**

Bree's pov

I'm staying at Ethan Morgan's house

I could not sleep last night for two reasons. One, adam kept calling me. I never knew he could be so lonely. Two, Ethan had 4 friends over, 2 girls and 2 boys. The girls and 1 boy were being so loud all night and I'm pretty sure they did not sleep at all.

I'm just laying here when suddenly I heard Ethan scream  
" Benny! I'm alergic to fish!"

Fish? They don't have fish in their house at all! A normal person would ignore it and move on with life but I was curious. It was odd. I walked closer to ethan's room and an aroma of fish got stronger. " sorry! I was trying to make pancakes! You know I'm not the best-" Benny exclaimed then got interupted by Ethan." quiet! Bree could hear!"

" so what?!" a third male voice said.

" Rory, let me put this together for you. Bree can't know that we're vampires, seers, and wizards!" ethan yelled.

" dude, you just said it." Rory said.  
Suddenly their was silence in the room. I was shocked but extatic. I'm not the only abnormal person here! I'm still going to hide my bionic secret though because they could eat me if I was suspected a vampire.

" guys I'm gonna check on bree" ethan said breaking the silence. I panicked. So I didn't look like I was spying I quickly grabbed my bionic regulator robe and my toothbrush and headed toward the bathroom. He saw me and quickly said " hey, your up. Did you hear me, Benny, or Rory?"

I had to lie. " nope. I just got out of bed."

" okay." when I stepped back ethan tripped and fell onto me. He then stared off into blank space. After a few moments he zoned back in.

" you're bionic." he said.

There's no point of hiding it if he already knows. He'll just get another vision.

" yep. You're the seer aren't you. "

" yeah"

" now this is awkward."

Just then the 2 girls walked out of the guest room.

" I want paris jewelry!" the blonde one shouted.

" Erica, we're not going back to Paris!" the other one screamed back.

" why!"

" it's too expensive to get there!"

" Sarah, we're vampires. Let's fly!"

" we can't fly for that long!"

" then lets speed run there!"

" ocean!"

" oh yeah."

I want to step in and help. I can run on water.

" hey guys!" I shouted towards them.

" what?" Sarah asked

" do you guys wanna go to paris?"

" we'd love to!" Erica exclaimed.

" how are you gonna get us there?" Sarah questioned.

" just hop on."

They both hesitated but got on.

" now hold on tight."

As vampires they didn't need me to carry all of their weight. I suddenly remembered we were still inside.

" ok. Hop off." I said.

" yeah I was about to ask how you would walk us all the way to Paris." Sarah said.

" one, I told you to get down because we were still inside and two, I'm not gonna walk you there. I'm gonna superspeed you there." I corrected. When I said that I forgot they were vampires. I took a step back.

" woah stay away from us vamp. You're on our territory." Erica said.

I probably should have seen that coming.

" I'm not a vampire. I'm bionic." I said.

" that's exactly what a vampire would say..." Erica replied.

" ok fine. Put this on." I handed her my bionic regulator robe. Its also a truth robe and only my bionics can control how often it tells the truth and what it tells the truth about.

When she put it on this is the list of secrets she has. She must be pretty open because her list is so small.

A. I had fun hanging out with Rory  
B. I was on an all salad diet and drank the blood substitute  
C. I've been secretly working at a zoo cleaning up poop

How about C. Not to evil so she'll trust me.

SYSTEM OPTIONS-A,B,C?  
MY CHOICE-C

" I've been secretly working at a zoo cleaning up poop." Erica shouted.  
" why did I say that!"

" it's a truth robe!" I said. " now try it on me. Ask me if I'm bionic."

It can also operate by command. I put on the robe.

" are you bionic?"

" yes" it convinced her because the answer was so quick so I wouldn't have had any time to think.

" ok fine. I believe you. Now does anyone have money?"

" my dad's Donald Davenport."

" who?"

" he's a billionaire inventor."

" ok?"

Then Sarah stepped in. " She. Has. Money."

" oh!"

I walked downstairs and opened the front door. As I was walking out I called " ! I'm going shopping with Sarah and Erica!"

" what about breakfast?" she asked.

" we'll get some on the way!

" ok. Have fun!"

" bye!"

I shut the door behind me and we walked over to a harbor. They live near the sea. Sarah and Erica hopped on my back and I took them to Paris.

Paris is wonderful. Bright lights are everywhere. Its 8 in the morning. As we're walking we see a desert shop called " The Sweet Spot". It had cupcakes, crepes, cresants, anything you could ask for. We passed clothing stores, breakfast cafe's, jewelry stores, makeup shops, hot dog carts, and a lot more.

" ok, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

" we'll, me and Erica don't need to eat so what do you want?"

" I'm not hungry."

" so, jewelry shop?" Erica suggested.

" why not." I commented.

We walked to the closest jewelry shop called "BFF's Forever". It was filled with BFF necklaces and bracelets.

I walked up to the counter.

" I'll take 3 gold plated bff necklaces." I said.

" don't mean to burst your bubbles kid, but how ya gonna afford those?" the store manager asked. I took out 3, 1000 dollar bills and placed them on the counter.

" Keep the change." I said as he stared at the bills on the counter.

I then grabbed the necklaces and we walked outside. After putting the necklaces on each other I asked  
" what should we do next?"

The 2 girls looked at each other then exclaimed " rat dog!".

" what the heck?

" just watch " Erica said.

Sarah walked up to a hot dog cart and said. "3 Hot dogs please."

After the vender gave her the hot dogs and gave me a hot dog. She slid the hot dogs out of the buns on the other 2 and slid them into mine. Erica walked to the sewer and grabed 2 live rats and placed them in the buns. Sarah and Erica drowned them in ketchup and mustard until the rats aren't visible. Now understanding 'rat dog' I put some chili on my triple dog and we ate silently on a park bench.

" we have time for one more thing." Sarah pointed out.

" clothes shopping!" Erica yelled loudly.

" ok! " I exclaimed.

We went into a shop called 'chic boutique'.

After 3 hours of clothes shopping. I settled in a pink and black sweater with skinny jeans, Erica had a long floral dress, and Sarah had a layered white top with black leggings.

Right after we payed I got a phone call from Davenport.

" hi!" I answered.

" _krane has found your first location. You must move immediately. The family will come with you until the coast is cleared. Go to location 3_ "

" ok, bye"

I hung up the phone.

" Sarah, Erica. I have good news and bad news. Bad news, I'm moving out of Whitechapel. Good news, you're coming with me to New York!  
I said.

" awesome!" Erica exclaimed.

" why?" Sarah questioned.

" I have a mad man chasing me and he found ethans house. Ethan has to come so I thought you would too."

" awesome! I'll come" Sarah exclaimed.

" me too!" Erica added.

I supersped them back. My new friends, Benny, Rory, and the Morgan's all packed for New York. I loaded the stuff in the car and we loaded off to New York.

 **Again, I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. This was defiantly a less violent chapter so I hope you don't mind that.**


End file.
